Caged liberty
by sugarhighsquirrel69
Summary: Suite d'Un passé douloureux. Kai et Ray sont libres. Ils forment bientôt une équipe de beyblade de rue avec de nouveaux compagnons, en Allemagne. Mais Voltaire est toujours à leur recherche... KaiXRay
1. La rencontre

Saluuuut! Ca fait plus de six mois que j'ai terminé Un passé douloureux et une certaine review m'a donné une idée de sequel. Je suis un peu rouillé niveau Beyblade, et niveau Fanfiction. net aussi --, alors j'ai besoin de vos encouragements, lol! Alors l'idée principale; Kai-Ray heureux libres, forment équipe beyblade dans rues, Voltaire cherchent eux pour faire mal (en language homme des cavernes) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre! 

Couples: KaixRay, et vous verrez... (jalousie à venir)

Persos: Quelques nouveaux persos se joignent à l'histoire, formant une sorte de gang de rue beybladeuse(looool) avec Kai et Ray. Tyson, Kenny, Tala et certains autres devraient faire leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres (Maxou est mort à la suite d'une attaque armé, dans la fic Un passé douloureux)

Lieu: Berlin, Allemange

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Un passé douloureux , voici un rapide résumé;

Kai et Ray se sont déclarés leur amour, Voltaire a cherché a prendre possession de Kai, Ray s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital à la suite des actes de Boris et Kai vient le voir. Il ne dispose que d'une ou deux heures avant que Voltaire ne reveinne le chercher pour l'enfermer à l'abbaye et M.Dickenson lui donne carte blanche pour qu'il s'enfuit avec Ray. Les deux tourteraux se retouvent dans un taxi prêt à quitter tout ce qu'il connaissent au nom de l'amour et de la liberté.

Caged liberty Chapitre un

------

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil matinal tirèrent Kai du sommeil, il resta quelques instants allongé sur l'étendue gazonné, fixant les nuages rosés dans un état de somnolence. Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées et il se sentait curieusement léger. Libre. Heureux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il tourna la tête vers la forme endormie à ses côtés qu'il put se rendre pleinement compte de son bonheur. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les derniers évènements lui revenaient tranquillement en mémoire. Il se tourna sur le côté, se rapprochant du corps recroquevillé contre le sien et avanca sa main pour en repousser une longue mèche noire, découvrant la figure seraine et paisiblement endormie de Ray.

Le japonais passa avec douceur un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, appuyant son visage contre sa poitrine. Il en sentit les soulèvements calmes et réguliers, souriant paisiblement au frôlé de sa joue contre le chandail bleu imbibé de l'odeur réconfortante du chinois endormi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur, vautré ainsi dans l'herbe du parc public contre le corps de celui qu'il aimait, près de celui avec qui avait passé cette nuit tiède de mi-août.

Deux jours auparavant, lui et Ray avaient quitté la chambre d'hôpital et les dangers de Moscou, se retrouvant dans une banlieue de Berlin en Allemagne où les avaient conduit les billets d'avions de M. Dickenson. Deux jours qu'ils avaient passé à savourer les belles journées, errant de jour dans de nouvelles rues palpitantes de découvertes et dormant à la belle étoile le soir venu. Ils ne pensaient pas à l'avenir, ne rêvant que de leur amour brûlant.

Kai ferma les yeux, refusant de penser aux tracas financiers et aux jours de pluie sans abri qui suiveraient. Lui et Ray avaient tout quitté pour se soustraire des mains de Voltaire et de la routine écrasante de la vie et rien ne viendraient briser leur idéaux d'aventures et de vagabondage d'adolescents éperdus.

Kai se laissa emporter par l'odeur et la chaleur de Ray, savourant les premiers rayons de soleil sur sa peau nacré.

- Excusez-moi...

Le japonais rouvrit brusquement les paupières, tournant la tête pour apercevoir une figure pensive entourée d'un rideau de longues mèches argentées penché sur lui. Le regard de l'étranger était presque rébrobateur et son ton de voix était neutre.

- Je sais que c'est parfois plus " romantique " de faire vos petites affaires en pleine nature, mais vous pourriez au moins retourner dormir chez vous une fois l'orgie terminé.

Kai se releva sur un coude, plongeant un regard perplexe dans celui du jeune garçon. Il sentit Ray remuer à ses côtés.

- T'as pas l'air du genre de gars aux hommes pourtant, continua le garçon d'un ton pensif.

Il se redressa et le soleil s'accrocha dans son abondante chevelure argentée qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pâle que le regard s'y perdait et leur forme en amande leur conférait un air mystérieux. Il était revêtu d'un jean plutôt serré retenu sur sa mince taille par une ceinture disparaissant à moitié sous les pans de sa blouse noire déboutonnée.

- De quoi tu te mêles?, lui lanca Kai d'un ton froid et agressif, se redressant sur son séant.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, répondit t'il d'un air nonchalant, se laissant tomber sur le sol en face de Kai. Ce dernier lui lanca un regard menacant et sentit déferler en lui une vague d'impatience digne de son caractère taciturne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

- J'ai 16 ans, j'mappelle Stern et je mate les bishonens dans les endroits publiques.

- Va te faire voir!

Stern posa sur lui un regard malicieux et Kai ne put s'empêcher de frémir à la vue de son visage aux traits délicats, d'une beauté presque androgyne. Son accent était fortement allemand.

- T'es un beybladeur?

- Mais pour qui tu te prends?!, s'impatienta Kai en attirant brusquement sa toupie vers lui dans un geste de réflexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, murmura la voix endormie de Ray qui levait la tête de son sac à dos lui servant d'oreiller.

- Rien, juste un débile qui veut nous faire chier. Allez viens, on s'en va, répondit séchement Kai en se mettant sur ses pieds, balancant son propre sac sur son épaule.

Stern afficha un sourire amusé, son pâle regard suivant le japonais des yeux, sa figure pensive appuyé sur ses genoux relevés. Ray se redressa sur son séant, fixant un regard perplexe sur le jeune garçon, le visage encore bouffi de sommeil.

- Mais toi aussi t'es mignon, à ce que je vois, susurra Stern avec son adorable accent, approchant sa main pour enrouler une des longues mèches du chinois entre ses doigts fins.

La main de Kai eut tôt fait d'empoigner le mince poignet de l'allemand et de le tirer brusquement sur ses pieds. Il plongea un regard menacant dans celui surpris du garçon, affichant un air colérique qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Le japonais ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être dérangé, surtout depuis ces deux derniers jours où il ne rêvait que d'un coin tranquille pour lui et Ray. Les deux amoureux n'avaient même réussi à aller au-delà des caresses et des baisers tant les regards étaient partout.

- Va voir ailleurs, ou sinon j'te fait la peau!

- Dans quel sens?

- Tu te moques de moi ou quoi?

- J'avoue que tes triangles bleus sont plutôt drôles à voir de près....

- Kai, calme-toi, s'il te plaît!, s'exclama Ray en retenant le poing déjà levé du japonais.

Stern se contenta de fixer son regard amusé dans les yeux empourpés de rage.

- Aller, on s'en va, je t'en prie! Ne commence rien de ce genre!, insista le chinois en tirant Kai par en arrière.

Le japonais laissa brusquement tomber le collet de l'allemand, reprenant son bon sens au son de la voix de son petit ami. Ça ne servait à rien d'attirer les regards et de retomber dans un bourbier fait de sang et de violence. Et puis Stern désirait justement de l'attention, alors mieux valait l'ignorer.

- Bon, eh bien vous pouvez toujours passer sur la place publique à midi. Il y aura un match de beyblade.

Kai grogna et aggrippa le bras de son petit ami, commençant à s'éloigner. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers l'allemand planté au même endroit avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu joues?, demanda Kai.

- Jawohl ouais , je suis champion en titre des tournois de rue.

- Je te défie, lança Kai avec un sourire menaçant.

Ray soupira et se laissa tomber par terre, toujours à moitié endormi.

- Avec grand plaisir mein lieber mon cher, répondit Stern avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vas perdre, grogna Kai.

- Si je gagne, je peux coucher avec ton petit ami?

- Si tu te la fermes pas, je peux te casser la gueule?, cracha le japonais avec un regard menaçant.

- Bon c'est génial tout ça, mais je crève de faim!, dit Ray en se relevant.

- D'accord, on y va, dit Kai en se retournant.

Stern adressa un sourire idiot au chinois, qui lui répondit par un demi-sourire hésitant. La main de Kai se referma autour du bras de Ray et l'entraîna fermement derrière lui, s'éloignant de l'allemand qui les saluait de la main.

- Hn, il va bien voir, marmonna Kai en disparaissant derrière les structures du parc, un Ray endormi à la main.

- Ouais, bailla Ray en s'étirant de son bras libre, mais avant, je veux mon bisou du matin.

Kai sourit et sembla oublier soudainement l'incident avec l'allemand. Ray était le seul qui arrivait toujours à tout lui faire oublier. Il laissa tomber son sac à dos et poussa Ray contre un des larges poteaux en bois des balancoires, lui arrachant un petit rire alors que les yeux dorées plongeaient dans les siens.

Les bras gantés du japonais entourèrent Ray et le serrèrent contre lui, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes dans un baiser passioné. Les deux garçons se laissèrent emportés l'un par l'autre, ne détachant leurs bouches que pour caresser de leurs lèvres frémissantes le cou tremblant d'extase de leur partenaire.

- Nn, j'tadore..., murmura Ray en rejetant sa tête par en arrière, laissant Kai souiller sa peau moite de baisers alanguis.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime trop, souffla Kai en rencontrant à nouveau les lèvres de Ray.

Les bras de Ray se ressèrent autour de la taille musclé du japonais, la main de Kai se perdant dans l'abondante chevelure de son partenaire. Leurs corps entiers frémirent de plaisir, leurs entre-jambe se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

- Kai, j'ai envie de toi... Emmène-moi...ailleurs...je t'en prie, souffla Ray, déjà rouge de plaisir.

Kai plongea un regard mesquin dans les yexu de Ray. Il lâcha un petit rire amusé, ses joues toutes aussi chaudes et rouges que celle de son petit ami. Le japonais avait énormément changé depuis ces deux derniers jours. Il avait décidé de s'ouvrir et ne plus jamais afficher son air taciturne vis-à-vis Ray, pour ne jamais plus risquer de le blesser. Son amour l'avait tellement changé...

- Tu veux que j'te dévierge dehors?

... révêlant aussi son côté osé et légèrement pervers. Ray plongea un regard surpris dans celui de Kai, puis sourit à son tour, s'aggrippant au chandail de Kai.

- C'est les hormones qui parlent, dis-moi. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est l'amour qui parle, souffla Kai en posant ses lèvres sur celles du chinois.

Leurs bouches se fondirent dans un autre baiser passioné.

- Encore vous? Mais c'est pas gêné les asiatiques! Tsss, aucune pudeur, s'exclama une voix amusé.

Les deux beybladeurs se défirent de leur étreinte et firent volte-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un Stern souriant, les bras croisés. Le soleil donnait des reflets presque angéliques à ses longues mèches argentés, dont la moitié étaient maintenant rattachés dans un semblant de queue de cheval lui descendant presque jusqu'au bas du dos.

Kai eut tôt fait d'empoigner le col noir de sa blouse mais ne parvint qu'à la déboutonner jusqu'au niveau des côtés, le tissu soyeux lui glissant entre les doigts. Il n'osa pas s'approcher de la peau au teint mat et parfait qui s'étendait maintenant devant lui. Ray jeta un regard réprobateur sur l'allemand et haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait nul doute; il le faisait exprès. Un vrai poseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!, enragea Kai.

- Hum, eh bien je me demandais si vous vouliez venir assister à la pratique avant le match.

- Mais tu veux nous lâcher un peu?, s'exclama Ray, exaspéré.

- On veut la paix, renchérit Kai en transpercant l'allemand du regard, On sera là à midi. Pas besoin de pratique.

- Ja, comme vous voulez, soupira Stern en haussant les épaules.

- Nous suis pas!, grogna Kai en se retournant, empoignant Ray par le bras.

Les deux asiatiques ne firent que quelques pas en direction de la rue lorsque Stern sauta devant eux, sa blouse maintenant complètement déboutonné sur son torse nu.

- Oh, une dernière chose avant de partir. Vous êtes bien Kai Hiwatari et Ray Kon?

Les deux beybladeurs se figèrent, leurs visages soudainement glacés. Était-ce possible que Voltaire emploit des espions? Peut-être avait-il même déjà retrouvé l'endroit où ils se cachaient et que l'abbaye...

- Faites pas ces têtes-là! Vous êtes reconnus, imbéciles! Champions du monde, ça vous dit rien?

Une immense exaspération se peignit sur leurs visages.

- Oh merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça..., grogna Ray.

- Çe sera tout un honneur pour moi de battre un champion de beyblade, dit Stern en faisant une petite révérence.

- On veut plus rien avoir à faire avec ce statut-là, compris?, menaça Kai.

- Et pourquoi donc, meine lieber? mes chers

- On veut des vacances. On a marre de se faire reconnaître et on veut plus penser à notre entraînement, expliqua rapidement Ray.

- Ah bon. Ça vous dirait pas de former une équipe de beyblade de rue? Les cinq gagnants du tournoi d'aujourd'hui? Une équipe de rue, c'est bien plus marrant qu'une équipe professionnelle, vous verrez.

Kai lui lança un regard noir en repensant aux BladeSharks, son équipe de rue qui avait terrorisé tous les beybladeurs. Il ne voulait plus être comme ça.

- Mais on joue pour le plaisir. Pas de menaces, pas de violence, expliqua Stern, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du japonais. Moi et les joueurs qui seront sur la place publique, on a, disons, des problèmes familiaux. Une bonne partie d'entre-nous vivons à la rue, entre nous. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de logement, joignez-vous à nous!

Les yeux de Ray s'illuminèrent. Il se retourna vers Kai et lui glissa quelques mots en japonais, afin que Stern ne comprene pas.

- Kai, on a nulle part où dormir et il risque de pleuvoir! Et là, il y aura sûrement un coin ou une chambre pour nous deux.

Kai semblait vaguement irrité.

- Ray, je sais pas trop...

- Allez, ca va être amusant! Tu pourras défier tout le monde et on part quand on veut!

- Hum, pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre conversation étrangère, mais on squatte un immeuble abandonné, où il y a plus personne depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale. À moitié bombarbé, mais il y pas mal de chambres, dit Stern.

- Et pourquoi tu nous offres tout ça?, demanda Kai, méfiant.

- On recrute toujours des beaux mecs et toutes les âmes perdues du coin. Vous êtes en fuite, ça ce voit. Marre de tout, c'est ça? Oh et puis, plus on est de beybladeurs et plus on a des nouveaux talents, mieux c'est!

- On va y réfléchir, dit Ray en tirant Kai par le bras. À midi sur la place publique!

Stern fit une petite révérence et s'éloigna, son éternel sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sa fine silouhette se découpa dans les rayons du soleil maintenant assez haut dans le ciel.

- Allez, on va chercher un coin plus tranquille, dit Kai en attirant Ray contre lui.

Un groupe de petits enfants débarqua dans le parc et leurs mères haussèrent les sourcils à la vue des deux garçons enlassés par la taille. Elles marmonnèrent des choses en allemand alors que les deux asiatiques s'éloignait, traversant de terrain de football désert.

- Est-ce qu'on accepte?, demanda Ray, tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- On a pas trop le choix, marmonna Kai, et ça peut être assez amusant. Mais juste pour quelques temps.

- Et on aura un toit et une chambre, dit Ray avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mais est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance?

- Bien sûr. C'est qu'un groupe d'enfants des rues!

- Adolescents des rues, corrigea Kai.

- Adolescent avec une blouse déboutonné, marmonna Ray.

- Eh, mais on dirait que t'es jaloux...

- Pas du tout! Et d'abord, c'est qui as manqué de commettre un meurtre lorsqu'il m'a touché les cheveux? Et qui a empoigné sa blouse pour n'importe quel raison? Elle s'est même déboutonné à cause de TOI!, s'emporta Ray.

Kai s'arrêta net sur le terrain et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Ray.

- Il n'y a que toi pour moi, murmura t'il.

Les deux amoureux se laissèrent tomber sur le gazon encore humide de rosée, s'enlacant et s'embrassant au milieu du terrain de football vide.

-------

À venir un lemon, la situation de Kai et Ray vs Stern se clarifie, doutes sur des espions de Voltaire. Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'histoire en général et de Stern? Reviews s'il vous plaiiit?


	2. Les nouveaux champions

Salut! Désolé pour le délai, j'avais trop de travaux scolaires... Yack! En tk, voila le chapitre 2. Je vais pas trop rajouter de persos inventés pour pas tout mêler; mis à part Stern, il y en aura seulement deux autres de vraiment important pour l'instant. Il y a des phrases en allemand et les traductions sont à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture et marchi boooocou pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant

------------------

Kai haussa un sourcil en voyant l'attroupement de jeunes beybladeurs enthousiasmes, tous regroupés autour d'une prétendue arène sur la place publique. La plupart d'entre eux étaient revêtue d'accoutrements plutôt étranges; comme s'ils les avaient fabriqués eux-mêmes à l'aide de divers vêtements. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, de tous âges, mais tous semblaient parler, ou plutôt hurler, allemand. Cela n'étonna guère le couple de fugueurs qui les observaient depuis le fond de la place publique, car ils se trouvaient à Berlin.

- Alors, on y va?, demanda Ray en se tournant vers Kai.

- Si Stern y est, je manquerais pas son défi, grogna Kai en s'avançant vers la foule de jeunes gens concentrés sur le match en cours.

- Tu veux vraiment te joindre à eux, dans leur immeuble abandonné?, demanda Ray avec hésitation, emboîtant le pas au japonais.

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Un toit, de l'intimité et du beyblade?, répondit distraitement Kai.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les beybladeurs excités et finirent par se trouver assez proche de l'arène pour y voir le match qui s'y disputait.

Stern riait, cheveux au vent, blouse toujours détachée sur son torse nacrée, alors que sa toupie éjectait hors de l'arène une petite toupie noire. Son adversaire, loin de se fâcher, le dévisagea de haut en bas avec un léger sourire.

- Es lonht sich zu verlieren nur zu dich unter die Sonne lachen sehen.(1), murmura t'il en se fondant dans la foule hurlante.

Stern brandit son poing en l'air et s'exclama avec son sourire malicieux;

- Les 5 meilleurs beybladeurs formeront l'équipe officiel de beyblade de rue de Berlin!

Son regard croisa ceux de Kai et de Ray et son sourire s'élargit.

- Eh, si c'est pas les deux tourtereaux! Alors, ça vous intéresse? Une chambre privée pour chacun des 5 gagnants!

La trentaine de paires de yeux de la foule convergèrent vers les asiatiques et les cris d'encouragements firent place à des murmures étonnés. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient chose rare dans le coin. Ray ne s'en inquiéta pas, si ce n'est qu'il se sentit légèrement intimidé, mais une pensée craintive traversa l'esprit de son partenaire. Et si une de ces personnes les reconnaissait? Il ne valait pas mieux s'éloigner du beyblade le plus possible?

Mais ce serait bien étonnant que Voltaire le cherche par-ici...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, M'sieur cheveux bleus, tu t'inquiètes de l'issue du match?, demanda Stern avec son ton arrogant.

Cette provocation effaça les craintes du japonais. Il n'avait plus qu'en tête le désir de réduire le jeune effronté en bouilli.

Kai s'avança, toupie en main.

Stern sourit.

- Vu que je suis 2eme champion du beyblade de rue, si tu gagnes, t'es automatiquement dans l'équipe.

- Je joue seulement contre le 2eme?, grogna Kai.

- Ouais, ce putain de Zeit est toujours premier!, s'énerva Stern.

- Tais-toi et joue, grogna à nouveau Kai.

Une jeune fille s'avança et commença le décompte.

- 3, 2, 1... Hypervitesse!

Les deux toupies furent projetés dans l'arène, se heurtant violemment sans pourtant vaciller le moindrement.

- Si tu gagnes, t'as une place dans notre refuge. Et si je gagne, je baise ton petit ami coréen, s'exclama Stern.

- De un; jamais. De deux; il est chinois.

- Même chose! Des yeux bridés et une peau jaune...

- Ferme-la et joue, s'énerva Kai.

- Est-ce que je t'énerve?, demanda Stern en riant.

La toupie de l'allemand évita de justesse Dranzer.

- Qu'on on finisse, grogna Kai, tu vaux rien au beyblade.

Dranzer sembla disparaître de l'arène et Stern afficha un air inquiet. Sa toupie tournait nerveusement au milieu de l'arène. Kai afficha un sourire amusé.

La foule entière était parcourue de murmures étonnés et tous attendaient avec fébrilité l'attaque de Kai. Quant à Ray, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et sourire malicieusement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les attaques de Kai.

Dranzer sembla soudainement tomber du ciel et retomba sur la toupie de Stern, la faisant brusquement cesser de tourner pour rester seule, à tournoyer fièrement près du beyblade inanimé.

Stern était sidéré. La foule ne disait pas un mot. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur celui qui avait défié si facilement un de leurs meilleurs joueurs. Kai ramassa sa toupie et se contenta de fixer avec un sourd plaisir l'expression abasourdi de l'allemand.

Ce dernier finit par relever la tête et son éternel sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur son visage. La foule se mit à applaudir.

- T'es un sacré joueur. Ça faisait des lustres que je ne m'étais pas fait battre par quelqu'un d'autre que Zeit. Mais ça vaut la peine; c'est rare les défis qui en valent la peine.

- T'es un bon perdant, dit Kai en souriant.

- Perdant? Qui a battu Stern?, demanda une voix grave derrière Ray.

Un grand garçon taciturne, aux cheveux noirs dégradés jusqu'aux épaules, se planta près de l'arène. Les bras croisés sur son blouson kaki, il fixa avec intensité le vainqueur du match. Il portait des bottes lacées jusqu'aux genoux et un pantalon noir plutôt serré en émergeait pour aller se perdre sous le blouson d'armée. Il était mince et avait les traits assez fins malgré ses vêtements de motard.

- Wer ist das? (2) demanda t'il en tournant son regard ébène vers Stern.

- Weiss nicht. Der wirt aber sicher eine von unser neue Strasse Beyblade Equipe sein.(3)

Kai et Ray échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Zeit se tourna vers eux.

- Je m'appelle Zeit. Et vous?

- Moi c'est Ray et lui c'est Kai.

- Coréens?

Les deux asiatiques soupirèrent.

- Non, pas du toit, s'énerva Ray. Je suis chinois et Kai est japonais.

- Hey Kai!, s'exclama Stern. Je sais dire; omae wo korosu!

Kai dut serrer les poings pour ne pas éclater.

- Lequel de vous deux n'a pas encore joué?, demanda Zeit. Après on vous montrera notre repaire et si vous chante, vous pourrez y avoir une chambre et rester avec nous.

- Ouais, ce serait super, dit Ray en s'avançant. Je suis prêt.

Zeit sortit un beyblade rouge de la poche de son blouson et recula à l'autre extrémité de l'arène. Stern se posta à côté de Kai alors que Ray s'avançait. Les hurlements d'encouragements de la foule reprirent de plus belle. La tension était à son comble.

La fille avança à nouveau et commença le décompte au moment où le terrain s'assombrissait. Le soleil avait disparu derrière de gros nuages orageux.

- 3, 2, 1, Hypervitesse!

Les deux beyblades tournaient librement dans l'arène, aucun ne semblant vouloir passer à l'attaque. Puis, d'une manière tout à fait inattendue, les deux toupies commencèrent à se heurter de tous sens, chacun cherchant à faire tomber l'autre. Driger recula et évita une violente attaque de la toupie de Zeit.

Les deux étaient si concentrés sur l'arène qu'ils n'entendirent pas le premier grondement de tonnerre. Driger fonça sur le beyblade de Zeit à maintes reprises, le rendant instable. Pourtant, la toupie rouge tenait plus longtemps que Ray ne l'aurait cru. Elle lui fila entre les doigts au moment où il allait porter le coup de grâce.

- Merde, grogna Ray. Je vais être obligé de....

Un second grondement se fit entendre, suivi de quelques gouttelettes de pluie.

- Driger, attaque!, hurla t'il.

Le beyblade se mit à briller et descendit en flèche, éjectant sans plus de préliminaires la toupie de Zeit hors de l'arène.

Les hurlements de la foule se firent perçants, suivi d'un torrent d'applaudissements.

Une violente averse commençait à se déverser sur toutes les têtes. Zeit lança un regard suspicieux à Ray et serra les poings.

- On trouvera le cinquième joueur plus tard!, s'écria Zeit en détournant les yeux. Allez, on retourne à l'abri.

La foule déjà trempée se dispersa rapidement, une quinzaine d'entre eux se précipitant au même endroit. Kai et Ray suivirent Stern et Zeit qui semblait suivre le petit troupeau.

Les jeunes s'engouffrèrent tous dans un vieil immeuble de quelques étages, dressé au fond d'une rue déserte. Une bonne partie des étages supérieurs s'étaient effondrés et la façade paraissait noircie par le feu et le temps. Les deux asiatiques entrèrent à leur tour dans ce vestige de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

L'intérieur était sec, bien que plutôt délabrée.

- La plupart squatte le sous-sol, dit Stern en pénétrant dans la première pièce à sa droite, suivi de Zeit, Kai et Ray. Chacun des vingt " habitants " a sa propre chambre et on tous fan de beyblade.

- Personne vous a jamais averti?, demanda Ray en fixant la pièce et ses deux meubles en piteux états.

- Nah, dit Stern en s'effondrant sur le matelas. On est tous des fugueurs ou des orphelins et les autorités se fiche de ce vieil appart à moitié mort.

Zeit ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et plongea un regard méfiant sur les deux asiatiques debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Vous êtes des fugueurs?

- Ben, on voulait juste faire une sorte de road-trip, pour explorer le monde. On avait la soif de liberté, expliqua Ray d'un ton nonchalant.

Kai se sentit mal à l'aise. Et si Voltaire apprenaient qu'ils se trouvaient ici? Mais c'était pas mal impossible; il s'en faisait pour rien. Ils avaient trouvé un refuge parfait, un toit et peut-être même des amis... Le japonais se surpris à penser en ces termes. Ray l'avait fait changé.

- Et vous?, demanda Ray. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- On aime pas parler de notre passé, répondit Zeit d'un ton froid.

- Disons que c'est lourd parfois, dit Stern en se redressant sur un coude. Des souvenirs douloureux.

Kai frissonna en entendant ces mots.

On dirait bien qu'ils ont le même poids que moi sur les épaules... Le passé est parfois trop blessant pour même en parler.

- Alors, vous êtes avec nous? Dans notre équipe?, demanda Zeit.

Ray lança un regard en biais à Kai. Tout deux avaient envie de tenter l'expérience de jouer ailleurs que dans un championnat mondial. Et puis leur passion pour le beyblade ne les avaient pas quitté... Tant que les autres ne connaissaient pas la raison de leur fugue, tout allait pour le mieux. Et c'était même ridicule de s'inquiéter pour Voltaire. Il avait probablement passé à autre chose.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Ray avec son sourire félin.

- Yahou! Reste plus qu'à trouver le cinquième membre après l'orage... Après on pourra jouer contre les équipes des autres quartiers!, s'exclama Stern.

- Tous des sans-abris?, demanda Kai.

- Ouais. Il y beaucoup plus d'enfants dans les rues qu'on le pense. La plupart sont tous des fugueurs.

- Comme toi, marmonna Zeit avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Hé oh, lâche-moi un peu!, s'énerva Stern.

- Tu reboutonnes pas ta blouse? T'as l'air d'un prostitué, dit Zeit.

- Mais faut pas parler, m'sieur le taciturne habillé en gros dur! T'as que 17 ans, j'te signale!

- En gros dur? Moi au moins je suis pas un fif comme toi!

- Un fif?! C'est qui qui embrassait Lucas pas plus tard qu'hier soir?!

- Jaloux?

- Jamais de la vie! T'es qu'un...

Et les deux continuèrent leur débat en allemand.

Kai et Ray étaient bouche bée, regardant les deux argumenter et se crier dessus. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- On dirait un vieux couple..., marmonna Kai.

- Hum, est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?, demanda Ray.

Les deux se retournèrent vivement vers Ray, furieux et légèrement rouges.

- NON!

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE!

Kai secoua la tête et Ray recula d'un pas.

- Hum... Si ca tient toujours, vous pouvez nous montrer notre chambre?, demanda Ray.

Zeit reprit un air dur, semblant regagner sa dignité. Stern fit mine de lui envoyer un coup de pied par derrière.

- Suivez-moi, dit Zeit en sortant de la pièce.

Stern fit une grimace.

- Suivez-moi, répéta t'il en croisant les bras.

Zeit se retourna et lui adressa un regard meurtier. Kai roula les yeux.

- On y va?, insista t'il.

Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose; serrer Ray contre lui et l'embrasser.

Zeit passa devant et descendit le long couloir assombri par l'orage qui faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur. Il poussa la dernière porte à droite.

- Vous aller être tranquilles. Vous voulez une deuxième chambre?

- Non, ça va, merci, répondit Ray.

Stern éclata de rire.

- On se demanda pour quoi faire, ricana t'il.

Kai lui assena son poing sur la tête, ce qui arracha un petit sourire en coin à Zeit.

- Ici, on est comme une famille, expliqua t'il. Habituellement, on soupe ensemble. La salle de bains la plus proche est à votre gauche.

- Comment vous trouvez la nourriture?, demande innocemment Ray.

- Un entrepôt à côté, répondit Zeit sans broncher. La porte arrière est toujours débarrée.

Ray frissonna à l'idée de voler, mais Kai ne fit que sourire en réalisant toute la débrouillardise des jeunes sans-abris.

- On vous présentera aux autres ce soir, dit Stern, On est presque 20. Une dizaine d'enfants et les autres de notre âge.

Zeit s'écarta et laissa Ray et Kai entrer dans la pièce.

- Installez-vous, on soupera dans deux heures. Vous serez pas dérangés avant, si vous voulez vous reposer.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Ray avec un sourire sincère.

- Y'a pas de quoi. C'est sympa d'avoir de nouveaux venus, répondit Stern en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kai et Ray fixèrent la petite pièce. Les deux fenêtres étaient placardés et il y avait un matelas sur le sol, ainsi qu'une petite commode délabrée et une penderie. Une ampoule électrique pendait tristement au plafond mais l'électricité était sûrement coupée.

- C'est pas le luxe, mais ça me convient parfaitement!, s'exclama Ray en se laissant tomber tête première sur le matelas.

Kai embarqua immédiatement sur lui.

- Ray, ça fait des heures que je brûle de te toucher, murmura t'il en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et se fondirent dans un baiser presque violent. Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps brûlant de l'autre, cherchaient à tout posséder sous les vêtements, sur la peau douce, plus loin et encore plus loin.

Kai fit glisser le chandail de Ray fébrilement par-dessus sa tête alors que leurs bouches se soudèrent à nouveau dans un élan passionné, interrompu encore par Ray qui retira avec fièvre le chandail de Kai.

- J'en ai envie... Prends-moi..., murmura Ray alors que la bouche de Kai souillait son torse de baisers.

Le japonais agrippa son pantalon et le tira par en bas, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son partenaire. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors que Ray détachait avec ses doigts agiles la ceinture de Kai. Leurs torses nus se frottaient l'un contre l'un, les mains de Kai perdus dans l'abondante chevelure de son partenaire.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Hé, c'est vous qui avez battus...

La voix de jeune fille se brisa net. Les asiatiques se retournèrent brusquement. Une adolescente se tenait dans l'embrasure, bouche grande ouverte.

- Désolééé...

Kai se releva furieusement, une main empêchant son pantalon de tomber.

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Wah! Vous êtes trop adooorableees!!!

- Dégage!, grogna Kai.

- Hum, désolé! Continuez! On se verra plus tard!, dit l'adolescente en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Kai se retourna furieusement vers Ray.

- Pas moyen d'être tranquilles!!!

-----------------

Désolé d'arrêter là! Promis, il y aura un lemon bien accompli bientôt! Et le cinquième joueur sera une fille (une touche féminine, lol)

Traduction ( les mots en allemand sont surement bourrés de fautes, dsl!!!)

1- Ça vaut la peine de perdre juste pour te voir rire sous le soleil

2- C'est qui?

3- Sais pas. Mais il sera à coup sûr un nouveau membre de notre équipe de beyblade de rue. 


End file.
